tijmenmeijer2018fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Stage
Gedurende de periode van september tot december 2017 (de eerste helft van het examen jaar) heb ik stage gelopen bij Floris Kaayk. Hier heb ik samen met Quintus Glerum gewerkt aan zijn nieuwe opkomende game die Floris aan zijn oeuvre wil toevoegen. Wat ik heb geleerd 6 januari 2018 Positionering Floris is een autonome kunstenaars in een medium gedomineerd door studio's en bedrijven. Dit is precies de rede waarom ik bij hem stage ben gaan lopen. Tijdens deze periode heb ik een realisatie gehad. De mogelijkheid om zelfstandig aan mijn eigen projecten te werken is voor mij een doel en niet alleen een wens. Mijn nummer 1 prioriteit in mijn professionele leven is vrijheid. * Ik heb vrijheid nodig om mijn eigen structuur op te kunnen stellen. Inmiddels heb ik gemerkt dat ik veel beter werk als ik mijn eigen regels kan maken. Ik word enthousiast om mijn eigen systemen uit te vinden om zo mijn persoonlijke efficiëntie te verbeteren. Dit geeft een opbouwend proces. Bij het aannemen van een vooraf bepaald dagritme en werkproces (bij een grotere instantie) voelt dat voor mij leegslurpend en krijg ik het gevoel mijn grip op het leven te verliezen. Niet dat dit het geval was bij de stage. We hebben meerdere bezoeken gemaakt naar dergelijke kantoorbanen (Witteveen + bos, European Space Agency) en Floris inspireerde mij juist met hoe hij zijn eigen dagritme bepaald. * Ik heb vrijheid nodig om te kunnen blijven spelen. Ik ben van mening dat het enorm belangrijk is voor een project om een bepaald level aan spontaniteit te omarmen. Er moet de tijd en ruimte zijn om af en toe iets onbenulligs te maken, een beetje rotzooien in Unity. Dit bijna onderbewuste proces geeft nieuwe inzichten en kan tot niet voor de hand liggende ideeën leiden. In mijn proces ben ik voor een groot gedeelte bezig het uitwerken van een vrij willekeurig iets om hier later op te reflecteren en te kijken wat ik hiermee kan doen. Uiteraard moet het begrip 'alleen werken' ruim genomen worden. In de toekomst ben ik zeker nog wel bereid tot samenwerkingen en geen enkel project zal puur vanuit één persoon ontstaan. Zo zou ik bijvoorbeeld zeker met een producent willen samenwerken. Het gaat er voornamelijk om dat ik mijn eigen patroon wil uitstippelen en niet die van een ander wil overnemen. Ik wil mij profileren als een ondernemer en geen werknemer. Visual storytelling Een eigenschap van Floris waar ik veel van heb geleerd is dat hij in eerste instantie altijd kijkt naar een project. Voordat hij een mening aanneemt over het concept of het verhaal of de mechaniek of wat dan ook kijkt hij wat er op het beeldscherm te zien is. Dit doet hij bij zijn eigen werk als bij dat van anderen. Hij trekt het vak van visueel vormgever naar de absolute wortels. Hij kijkt naar de directe werking op de toeschouwer en met wat voor andere media stromingen het vergeleken kan worden. Dit is ook een rede waarom zijn projecten zo succesvol zijn over het internet. Hij is een meester in recreëren van de juiste beelden en weet daarmee direct emoties in de kijker op te roepen. Ik heb me daarentegen altijd meer met de structuur van een project bezig gehouden. Het skelet van een stuk media. De overgang van energie in een film of de spelmechanieken van een game. Ik probeer vaak zoveel mogelijk 'fluf' van een project weg te snijden om zo dicht mogelijk bij deze basisstructuur te blijven. Tijdens de productie wou Floris een timelapse opbouw cutscene aan het spel toevoegen. Ik was van mening dat het geen nood had in de basisstructuur van het spel en zonde van de werktijd zou zijn. We zijn doorgegaan met het idee en eenmaal in het spel bleek het ontzettend goed te werken. De tijd om het te bouwen gaf extra gewicht aan het lanceren en het visuele aspect trekt het dichter naar Floris zijn oeuvre. Techniek Toen Floris de extra programmeer kracht van Marcus en Wijnand inschakelde was dat voor mij een vreemde ervaring. Omdat ik begonnen was met het project en er in die periode het meeste tijd in stak, kwam het min of meer erop neer dat gedurende de stage ik de lead programmeur was. Ik had inzicht op wat er gedaan was en wat er nog moest gebeuren en als iemand niet wist wat hij moest doen gaf ik de instructies waar ze aan konden gaan werken. Deze rol kwam met zijn hobbels. Ik ben gewend om in een tunnelvisie te treden tijdens de productie waarin het Unity project mijn eigen wereldje is waar ik alle regels bepaal en precies weet wat waar is. Meerdere mensen op één project betekend minder overzicht. Desalniettemin vond ik het een zeer leerzame en interessante ervaring om voor het eerst met andere programmeurs samen te werken. Het was al gauw duidelijk dat ik nog enorm veel kan leren wat betreft code structuur. Een technisch relativerende ervaring. Ondernemerschap Aan de lunchtafel hebben we het regelmatig over geld gehad. Hoe je als autonome maker je hoofd boven water kunt houden. Op eerste indruk gebeurt dat grotendeels met fondsen. Je komt met een idee en een plan, presenteert dat bij fondsen als het Stimuleringfonds of het Mondriaan Fonds en krijgt bij groen licht een budget om het project uit te werken. Dit is ook grotendeels hoe Floris zijn budget verkrijgt. Voor veel mensen is dit een angstig beeld omdat de competitie hoog is en je er nooit veel geld mee zult verdienen. Maar het autonome ondernemerschap komt met veel meer mogelijkheden. Men denkt gouw dat geld een restrictie is en er aan een bepaald patroon moet worden voldaan om rond te komen. Maar in werkelijkheid zijn er vele verschillende manieren om geld te verdienen en is het aan iedere creatieve eenling om zijn of haar eigen verdienmodel te vinden. Enkele manieren om geld te genereren zijn: * Fondsen aanvragen. * Lezingen geven. * Sponsoring van grotere partijen. * Een product verkopen over Steam. * Merchandise verkopen over een webshop. * Ad revenue van een succesvolle Youtube pagina. * Subscriber geld van Twitch. * Directe financiering van fans via een Patreon account. Het is juist de mogelijkheden van het autonoom brood op de plank brengen die mij enthousiasmeren om mijn eigen manier te vinden. Het is een uitdaging die ik graag aan ga. Ik heb wel de realisatie gehad dat geld niet de prioriteit van een project moet worden. Zeker nu ik nog aan het studeren ben is het de prioriteit om het project zo goed mogelijk te maken. De eindexpositie zal de eerste kans zijn om mijn werk aan een serieus publiek te laten zien. Dat gaat bepalen hoe goed ik word opgepakt en welke van de bovenstaande verdienmodellen het meest gunstig voor mij is. Dit ook op advies van Floris. Ontwerpen Tijdens de stageperiode heb ik mijn best gedaan om structuur binnen de ontwikkeling te houden. Ik hield de planning bij en probeerde het project in kaart te brengen. Iedere keer merk ik wel dat een planning op den duur wordt achtergelaten. Door de productie heen ben ik meer bezig om hard door te werken om zoveel mogelijk gedaan te krijgen dan dat ik heel nauwkeurig de planning volg. Zeker als een heldere deadline ontbreekt zoals bij de stage het geval was.